1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retractable frame structure of a baby stroller, and more particularly to a frame which can shorten the distance between front wheels and rear wheels to minimize the collapsed size for carrying and storage convenience.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are two types of baby strollers on the market currently. The two types are categorized as simple and heavy (luxury) types. The heavy type stroller has a large size and heavy weight, which is made collapsible for carry and storage purposes. The collapsing process is to move the upper sector and the lower sector of a linking set to overlap in a vertical direction. This collapsing process can not move front and rear wheels, which means no matter how the stroller is collapsed or folded, the distance between the front wheels and the rear wheels of the stroller are not changeable, therefore the size is still relatively large for carrying and storage.